Society Effects (SMAC)
Effects of Social Engineering. ECONOMY *-3, -2 energy each base *-2, -1 energy each base *-1, -1 energy at HQ base *0, Standard energy rates *1, +1 energy each base *2, +1 energy each square! *3, +1 energy each square; +1 commerce rating!! *4, +1 energy/sq; +2 energy/base; +2 commerce!!! *5, +1 energy/sq; +4 energy/base; +3 commerce!!!! EFFIC *-4, ECONOMIC PARALYSIS *-3, Murderous inefficiency *-2, Appalling inefficiency *-1, Gross inefficiency *0, High inefficiency *1, Reasonable efficiency *2, Commendable efficiency *3, Exemplary efficiency! *4, PARADIGM ECONOMY!! SUPPORT *-4, Each unit costs 2 to support; no free minerals for new base. *-3, Each unit costs 1 to support; no free minerals for new base. *-2, Support 1 unit free per base; no free minerals for new base. *-1, Support 1 unit free per base *0, Support 2 units free per base *1, Support 3 units free per base *2, Support 4 units free per base! *3, Support 4 units OR up to base size for free!! MORALE *-4, -3 Morale; + modifiers halved *-3, -2 Morale; + modifiers halved *-2, -1 Morale; + modifiers halved *-1, -1 Morale *0, Normal Morale *1, +1 Morale *2, +1 Morale (+2 on defense) *3, +2 Morale! (+3 on defense) *4, +3 Morale!! POLICE *-5, Two extra drones for each military unit away from territory *-4, Extra drone for each military unit away from territory *-3, Extra drone if more than one military unit away from territory *-2, Cannot use military units as police. No nerve stapling. *-1, One police unit allowed. No nerve stapling. *0, Can use one military unit as police *1, Can use up to 2 military units as police *2, Can use up to 3 military units as police! *3, 3 units as police. Police effect doubled!! GROWTH *-3, NEAR-ZERO POPULATION GROWTH *-2, -20% growth rate *-1, -10% growth rate *0, Normal growth rate *1, +10% growth rate *2, +20% growth rate *3, +30% growth rate *4, +40% growth rate *5, +50% growth rate! *6, POPULATION BOOM!! PLANET *-3, Wanton ecological disruption; -3 Fungus production *-2, Rampant ecological disruption; -2 Fungus production *-1, Increased ecological disruption; -1 Fungus production *0, Normal ecological tension *1, Ecological safeguards!; Can capture native life forms *2, Ecological harmony!; Increased chance of native life form capture! *3, Ecological wisdom!!; Maximum chance of native life form capture!! The PLANET rating also affects combat: the modifier is equal to PLANET rating * 10%. PROBE *-2, -50% cost of enemy probe team actions; enemy success rate increased *-1, -25% cost of enemy probe team actions; enemy success rate increased *0, Normal security measures *1, +1 probe team morale; +50% cost of enemy probe team actions *2, +2 probe team morale; Doubles cost of enemy probe team actions! *3, +3 probe team morale; Bases and units cannot be subverted by standard Probe Teams!! INDUSTRY *-3, Mineral costs increased by 30% *-2, Mineral costs increased by 20% *-1, Mineral costs increased by 10% *0, Normal production rate *1, Mineral costs decreased by 10% *2, Mineral costs decreased by 20% *3, Mineral costs decreased by 30%! *4, Mineral costs decreased by 40%!! *5, Mineral costs decreased by 50%!!! RESEARCH *-5, Labs research slowed by 50% *-4, Labs research slowed by 40% *-3, Labs research slowed by 30% *-2, Labs research slowed by 20% *-1, Labs research slowed by 10% *0, Normal research rate *1, Labs research speeded by 10% *2, Labs research speeded by 20% *3, Labs research speeded by 30% *4, Labs research speeded by 40% *5, Labs research speeded by 50% Category:Game concepts (SMAC)